


Learn To Fly

by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: But hey here we go, Crossover, Hope you enjoy, In the fair port of Mos Eisley is where we set our scene, Joe is more than meets the eye, M/M, Nicky is absolutely a rebel boy, No Beta I'm Drowning Alone Like Quynh, Star Wars crossover, There may be use of the gold bikiki, This started out a short drabble but I got a little carried away, and also some frustration sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown/pseuds/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: What Nicky had hoped would be a simple recon mission to uncover the Empire's next threat was soon to turn to danger that would put his very life in threat...perhaps his saviour could be found in the most unlikely of places...
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Learn To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Ashley's incredible 'The Old Guard x Star Wars' Crossover art this morning and got inspired by the idea of this universe! I intended a short 1,000 word drabble but I guess I got somewhat carried away so here you go! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Here is a link to the amazing art, please go and take a look and send Ashley some love: https://ashleyrguillory.tumblr.com/post/634955197657038848/maghrib-genova-ashleyrguillory-bill-nye

**Nicky**

It was supposed to have been a simple mission to the Tatoo System to obtain information on suspected Empire activity in the Genosis System. Having been with the rebellion for several years Nicky wasn’t foolish, something about the sudden appearance of a new source had him feeling ill at ease but of late they had had barely crumbs of a clue as to what their dreaded enemy planned next, they had to take the shot and that meant taking the risk, one he would refuse any under his charge to take despite his seniors misgivings.

To his fury he had been right to feel uneasy, barely minutes after coming out of hyperspeed he found himself with a tail of three TIE fighters firing upon his X-Wing. Without any form of backup he had taken evasive action using the presence of a nearby asteroid field to weave his craft through. Two of the TIEs were gone within minutes. Nicky would go to his grave swearing the shot the third made was a lucky shot even as it struck heavily against the ship sending the X-Wing spiralling into chaos as the desperate pilot tried to bring the ship under control. He could only thank the stars that he spotted the third TIE ruthlessly taken out by an asteroid as his only look.

With the damage he had utterly zero chance of getting out of the quadrant before reinforcements would surely arrive, to have TIEs that close must mean a large ship was looming just a few parsecs away at most. He needed to lay low for a time to give himself a chance to attempt to repair the ship. It seemed the strike had knocked out all comms and navigation leaving him a sitting duck.

Scanning the vastness black of space beyond him Nicky shifted to glance below fixing his gaze upon the green surface of the planet below. He recognised it well enough. A great big desert planet of scoundrels and thieves, the very thought of it made his stomach churn. Tatooine was well known for it’s lawlessness, the attitude of those how resided there almost as inhospitable as the conditions of the planet himself. He wished he had any other option, beggars it seemed could not be choosers.

The crunch of the landing gears setting down upon the uneven terrain jostled Nicky in his seat causing the pilot to send out stream of furious cursing, the heavy weight of his helmet letting out an almighty racket as he dropped it to the floor of the cockpit . “Of all the rotten places” Nicky muttered, pushing out of his flight suit quickly before he made to drop down from the X-Wing. He’d brought the ship down in a rocky outcrop hoping to keep out of sight from any TIE fighters or other unwanted guests but better still to try and remove any sign of resistance insignia for now, just in case someone untoward happened upon him. He knew well enough there was a hefty price on his head, it was dangerous enough to be an active part of the rebellion, even more so given his family title.

The Di Genova’s had a proud history on Coruscant, his father had quickly risen through the political ranks and with enough money thrown his way had become a mouthpiece for support of the empire going so far as to send his son to the Imperial Academy. Nicky had lasted less than six months, everything he had seen had sickened him to his core, the savage brutality of what the empire did to gain power was something he could not in good conscience live with so he had fled in the night with nothing to his name, had spent endless months on Iskalon working exhausting days pumping plasma. It was exhausting work but he could at least sleep at night without blood on his hands.

Whether it was luck or fate Nicky couldn’t be sure but one night his life changed forever. He’d come off a 10 hour gruelling shift when he saw the craft come into land. He knew he should’ve left well enough alone but curiosity got the better of him. He had been discreet enough to make his way up to the landing bay to take a look at the X-Wing ship.

Since he was a boy he had found himself fascinated with the craft, he had eagerly thrown himself into learning everything he could about the starfighters hoping that he could one day have the experience of flying in one. Seeing that the landing bay and craft itself were empty Nicky made the decision to approach running a reverent hand across the metal of the craft. A T-65 model he could tell, modified to have two seats.

The excitement of his curiosity was doused in an instant as he felt the cold metal of a phaser press to the base of his skull. “I mean no harm…” he began awkwardly keeping himself utterly immobile.

“...and yet here you are sticking your nose into business that has nothing to do with you” A cool female voice chided. Slowly the phaser was shifted from his skin as the woman rounded to stand in front of Nicky. He knew her instantly, Andromache. She was high on the Empire’s most wanted list, a bounty hunter working against them at first who had quickly become a vital part of the growing rebellion. Some rumours he had heard suspected her of being one of the rebellions top commanders at that, for anyone successful enough to capture her they would surely receive enough credits to live out a comfortable, extravagant life on Canto Bight. Judging by the cold way the woman looked at him he suspected she was concerned about the same thing.

“I do not mean to cause any trouble” Nicky repeated raising his arms up in a defensive gesture, as much as he hated to concede defeat he was unarmed and quite frankly didn’t want to hurt the rebel leader in the first place. From the tales he’d heard from his fellow workers the Rebels were bringing some good into the world helping those who needed to be helped despite the growing shadow of the empire, the last thing he wanted was to remove a crucial component in their battle.

“I find that sentence normally ends in trouble” She quipped back watching Nicky without missing a beat. “Your name.”

  
  
Immediately he tensed up before he could help himself, he knew well the weight of his family name so much so that he had abandoned it and taken up nothing more than a nickname. Far too slowly he finally answered. “Nicky.”

  
  
“That hesitation tells me there is something you aren’t telling me. You imperial?” she spat out coldly shifting a step closer in threat. Given the planet was plasma rich it wouldn’t be surprising to her to find undercover guards keeping watch of the resources.

He could lie, he could attempt to flee, and yet he knew both would bring nothing but death for him. “…I was.” He answered honestly keeping his eyes fixed upon her as she raised an eyebrow yet kept silent. “I suppose you could say I am a deserter, though out of disgust and despair not fear.” He took the risk of stepping forwards. “Nicolo…Nicolo Di Genova.” He had said before the world went black as the heel of the phaser was smacked suddenly against his temple.

Nicky shook his head to clear the memories smirking to himself. Andromache had thought herself a captive that they could use as a power play in their campaign, instead she had ended up with an overeager young pilot with a thirst to destroy the empire that almost rivalled her own. With his fire and training from one of the best in the galaxy he’d found himself flying quickly through the ranks, and becoming one of the empire’s most hated as a result. Now that was a thought that brought him pride.

It had taken an hour for him to run a full diagnostic of the damaged craft, it seemed any and all luck was against him. There was no way he could even manage a patch up job with what he had on board, he had no choice but to go into town and try and obtain the much needed parts if he wanted any chance of getting off the hellhole of a planet.

* * *

Chalmun’s Spaceport Cantina, Mos Eisley. The very thought of the place made Nicky’s shoulders taut with tension. Andromache spoke of the place with something akin to almost fondness from her bounty hunting days, that itself was enough to make Nicky uneasy. She spoke with laughter how the place was never boring, how danger lurked around every corner, utterly the opposite of everything Nicky needed right now.

Stealing himself the pilot made his way up to the counter setting both palms flat upon it as he fixed his gaze upon the server. “I was wondering if you could point me in the direction for someone whom could help me with parts for repairing a ship?” he began frowning as the irritated human gesticulated towards the corner of the bar without a word. Manners it seemed were also amiss in the lawless place. He turned slowly in the proffered direction taking in the sight of a shadowy figure seemingly sleeping with his feet up on one of the tables. Great, likely another useless black market trader who would try and sell him useless parts whilst drinking himself into stupor. Still, he had little choice but to try.

He could feel eyes upon him as he slipped through the crowded bar dropping down in the seat opposite the stranger. He could tell the man’s eyes were on him instantly, razor sharp in their focus. From what little he could make out from under the dark hood the stranger wore he man seemed to be humanoid. And at the moment he very much seemed to be running his gaze over Nicky in a way the pilot wasn't entirely sure was decent.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” a sultry voice purred making Nicky shift in his seat. “And why is a rebel all the way out here on Tatoine?” the man added tilting his head curiously seeming to laugh as Nicky grew paler.

  
Nicky spluttered his hand already shifting towards the blaster secured at his waist as discreetly as he could “I'm not...”  
  


“Sweetheart. Don't” The other laughed, blaster already aimed at Nicky before the younger man had even managed to get a grasp on his own. “It would be a tragedy to have to take a face as pretty as yours from this universe. Now, maybe we don't need to be too hasty. I could provide some...assistance.” he raked his gaze over Nicky once more smirking as he let his legs finally swing off the table.

As the stranger instead settled his elbows on the table Nicky finally had a chance to take in the sight of his face finding his breath caught at the sight of the other man. He was handsome, no, more than handsome. Breathtaking Nicky would be more accurate. He swallowed back the lump that had grown in his throat looking down in an attempt to conceal the flush that had covered his pale cheeks. “I normally don't take assistance from people I don't know the name of...” he countered. The laugh that rose up from the other side of the table had his attention caught, Force that sound flooded him with warmth.

“Joe. You can call me Joe. Though I think I have the right to trade a name for a name? ” The other replied in turn unable to take his gaze of the reddened cheeks.

  
  
Considering the question for a moment the young pilot sat back crossing his arms over himself in an defensive gesture. Nicky. My name is Nicky.”

  
  
“Is it? Or do you prefer to go by Nicolo...” Joe asked casually as he slid back his sleeve to reveal a wrist comm, he typed in several buttons meeting Nicky's gaze as the rebel caught sight of a hologram of his own face appearing from the device. He grinned as a firm had grasped over his wrist to stop the image watching panic play over the young man's face. “Dearest Nicolo, I think you've a lot to learn, to assume someone a simple trader was your first mistake...to walk into the path of a bounty hunter and ask for his help the biggest mistake....and yet...yet I find myself hesitant to turn you in...”

  
  
Nicky hadn't moved an inch, his hand was in a vice like grip on the comm as he stared at Joe with wide eyes. His options were less than limited. If he even managed to escape Joe there were innumerable dangers within the bar alone. Even if he was successful in taking out the man in front of him the attention it would draw would surely end in his capture or death. Taking in a shaky breath he sunk back to his seat slowly relinquishing his grasp on the other man. “What do you want from me....” he asked feeling his stomach churn in anxiety at the unknown.

  
  
“Want? Many things though I assure you, anything I 'wanted' would be something I would make sure you wanted too.” he winked flirtatiously at Nicky as he leaned back against the back of the chair. “And trust me, you would want, and want...and it would be worth every second.”

  
  
“I--” Nicky began but Joe waved the sentence off. Perhaps to his benefit given the suggestion made Nicky's blood rush southwards.

  
“But that is a discussion for later. My curiosity lies in a question. Namely, why would the very rich and well educated son of a Republic darling throw away every opportunity to join a hopeless rebellion...?”

  
  
“It is not hopeless!” Nicky cut in before he could help himself, quick to catch his anger as he too sank back in his own seat matching the other's posture. “Hope only dies when the last stops fighting. What right do I have to an easy life when those who fight for what is just and right are left to suffer...how could I sleep easy knowing what strife they suffer yet do nothing about it?”. Something in Joe's eyes seemed to change at the statement, they seemed suddenly softer losing their teasing edge. Though whatever he was about to say went unspoken as a sudden sharp pain upon Nicky's neck. He raised a clumsy hand upwards feeling it brush against the side of a dart. Already his vision was spinning from what he suspected was a tranquilliser. His gaze had shifted back to Joe's face finding surprise on his companion's face, it seemed whoever had fired the dart had caught them both off guard. In mere moments the sights and sounds of the Cantina faded into nothing as darkness took hold.

* * *

**Joe**

In hindsight Joe would blame the unique shade of those sea-green eyes for taking his concentration away. Never was the bounty hunter ever caught off guard, that was how he had stayed at the top of his field for so long. Never stop watching, never stop listening. And yet the young rebel had captivated him.

He was hardly the first rebel that had crossed Joe's path, or his bed for that matter, yet Nicolo seemed different. There was a fire in him that had given pause to Joe's initial plan to capture him for bounty. The way he spoke, it stirred something in him that he long thought lost. He had found himself listening so intently to the young man that he hadn't seen the other hunter till the dart was already in Nicolo's neck. He'd been powerless to do anything but watch the brunette slump listlessly against the seat as the other hunter approached to take their bounty. Joe had argued etiquette of course, technically he had been first to approach, though Nicky had approached him, but the other mercenary had taken their shot without hesitation. He had little choice but to watch as Nicky was taken away, taken to the hands of Jabba the Hutt.

If he had been a smart man Joe would've boarded his ship and gotten well out of dodge before any sign of Imperial or Rebel soldier made it planet side. When shit hit the fan running was always his go to and it had served him well thus far, but something held him back. The thought of the light in those eyes being snuffed from the universe grieved him in a manner he couldn't quite explain. That is how he found himself perched upon a rocky outcrop fixing his macro-binoculars on the entrance to Jabba's palace.

“Are we really doing this...” he muttered to himself as he already began his descent down onto the dirt road below inwardly cursing himself for putting himself at risk for a pretty face. Though perhaps deep down even he knew the urge lay far deeper than attraction.

Far too soon he found himself being led in the subterranean throne room, for once the space was at least quiet. There were a few guards milling about and of course on the raised stage Jabba himself. He felt himself shoved forwards a few steps till he was face to face with the crime lord and the Hutt's Twi'lek majordomo. “Jabba my old friend! How long has it been?! Don't answer that, too long right!” Joe began forcing a bright beaming smile onto his face even as his eyes shifted in the direction of the cells he expected Nicky to be kept in. Or rather he hoped that was where he would find him, if he'd been gifted to the Rancor then he was already too late. Joe hated the way his heart felt unbearably heavy at the thought.

A low rumble of Huttese led to Bib Fortuna stepping forward, his beady eyes fixing upon Joe sternly. “Yusuf Al-Kaysani, the Great Jabba certainly hopes that you are here to pay off what is owed, or perhaps you find yourself wishing to visit the pit?” A weaselly smile crossed his face as he moved his gaze towards the Joe's feet.

“Al-Kaysani?!...You are the bounty hunter Yusuf Al-Kaysani?” A voice cut in making Joe's eyes snap up to the corner as a tall figure rose up.

The sight was something Joe was sure would remain engrained in his brain until the end of his days. A heavy chain held the young man in place but that was not what held Joe's gaze. No, instead it was the expanse of pale skin covered only by what Joe would perhaps generously describe as golden coverings. The garment covered little more than his cock and chest, it was indecent, it was breathtaking...it was the only thing that Joe was going to be stroking his cock to for the rest of his life that was for sure.

“Al-Kaysani” Bib Fortuna snapped finally bringing Joe's attention back to the reason for his visit. “Ahh yes the debt. Well, yes and no...I want to pay off my debt and make a trade.” he began. He switched to Huttese as he fixed his gaze upon the crime lord himself. “My debt and him. That's what I want.” He wasn't an idiot to think he could walk in here without something to sway Jabba, even at great personal cost. Switching back to basic he let a confident smirk settle into place. “I think what I have could be of quite some interest for you...” he said as he took a step forwards. “I have an X-Wing T-65B, a little bit of damage but nothing they can't fix up back at Mos Eisley for you....”

  
  
“You bastard...!” Nicky yelled trying to move forwards only to shout out in pain as the chain choked him back to his knees a moment. Anger it seemed overrode his embarrassment at the situation he found himself in.

  
  
“I told you sweetheart, you've got a lot to learn. The third of which is try to choose somewhere not so obvious as 'the first rocky outcrop' to hide your vehicle.” Joe called out keeping his voice cocky even as he wanted to go and rip the chain from the wall to free Nicky

The Twi'lek turned his attention to his master for a moment listening to the low rumble. “The ship will be acceptable as payment for the services but the slave is worth far more than an X-Wing. He will fetch quite a price...”

  
  
He heard a sharp intake of breath from the pilot but continued on without sparing a glance. “I know, which is why I have an additional offer for him.” he swung a bag from his shoulder and carefully set it down dropping to one knee to remove the precious cargo. He heard silence settle across the room as he set three kyber crystals down upon the floor. He had intended to make a trade for them on Depatar. The price he would've fetched he could've gotten himself a brand new ship and then some. How was it that this seemingly foolish young pilot would have him part with such a valuable treasure so easily.

“So, do we have an agreement?” he asked a little more sharply pointing his gaze firmly at Jabba now. For an endless moment silence reigned over the throne room till finally a guard moved forwards to gather up the crystals. A second it seemed had moved to grasp Nicky as a moment later Joe felt a chain be landed in his hands. He could hear the questions the other was desperate to ask but a sharp look from Joe kept him silent. Thank you oh Great Jabba” Joe answered knowing well that now that business was done it was the best plan to be out of there sharpish.

He tried to be as careful as he could to lead Nicky from the palace, as much as he wanted to free the pilot from his constraints he didn't exactly he the tools or time to try and break a lock that strong in this moment. He could wait until they were back to the ship and then he'd try and figure out why the hell he'd just blown the greatest steal of his life on a rebel pilot who would no doubt run in the other direction the moment he was freed.

They had made it some distance from the palace when Nicky finally spoke. “Joe is your cover name I see. You're the bounty hunter Yusuf Al-Kaysani?” He paused “I know of you, you're the republic's most successful bounty hunter...”

“I do not work for the republic” Joe snapped perhaps a little harshly, the man grimacing as the irritation meant he tugged on the chain a little“I work to take care of myself” He added in a calmer voice. “That's tip number four, always look after number one.”

“And yet you gave up some of the vital resources in the galaxy to free me from that place...why?” The other man asked growing quiet for a moment, voice a little unsteady from the pull of the chain.

Joe stopped feeling Nicky pause beside him. “I don't know. Do you know how maddening that is?” he turned around facing the other finding himself silenced again as he took in the sight of the pilot once again. In the dimply lit space of the throne room Nicky had looked indecent in the skimpy outfit, out under the dual suns he looked like a fucking wet dream the gold glinting temptingly under the light. He wanted to reach out and let his hands run over every exposed inch of milky skin.

“...Joe?” Nicky asked sounding not entirely unaffected himself though his arms crossed over his chest as the prominent flush spread over his cheeks in a manner that was becoming frequent around his new companion. “Joe” He repeated more urgently watching with some amusement as the man's head snapped up as if he had been slapped.  
  


“Right...yeah.” Joe shook his head to clear it moving suddenly to pull his long jacket off moving to drape it over Nicky's shoulders. Perhaps the other would see it as a gesture of kindness rather than a desperate attempt of Joe's to keep his sanity. “...The answer is I don't know.” A laugh broke free of him as he turned to walk again trusting that Nicky would follow him. “Why did I toss away the payload of a lifetime to save some rookie pilot from Jabba the fucking Hutt. Moreover, why didn't I capture you in the Cantina when I could've had the crystals and your bounty. What is it about you that swayed me...”

Nicky didn't answer sensing the question had become one that was self-directed though he did pull the surprisingly warm jacket around himself glad to have something to cover himself. It wasn't that he was particularly shy about his body but this certainly wasn't a situation he wanted to find himself practically nude. Spending the day getting captured by the enemy was not was how he had wanted to spend his time, though he couldn't have anticipated his rescue would come at the hands of a man that he knew to have handed intel over to the Empire. And yet when he had spoken of the Republic Joe had seemed so angry and conflicted, had he been too quick to jump to his own conclusions? He stumbled a little as Joe quickened his pace grimacing as the chain pulled around his throat. “Do you think you could warn me first?”  
  
  


The Bounty Hunter let out a considering hum as he was brought out of his thoughts looking suddenly apologetic as he realised what Nicky had meant. He slowed his steps immediately falling into line beside him. “As pretty as I imagine you look tied up I promise you I'll get you out of this when we get back to my ship.”

Nicky blushed a the compliment raising an eyebrow at Joe. “And what exactly is your plan when we get back to your ship considering that you just traded my ship away to clear your debt?”

“In my defence I also bartered for your freedom, and my loss was of higher value than yours.” he added finding himself smirking once again as Nicky inclined his head in silent agreement. “I think that would mean that you owe me, even more so when I offer you to take you away from Tatooine.”

A long few minutes of silence took hold as they walked across the expanse of desert the quiet only broken by Joe holding out a canteen of water for Nicky to take a grateful drink from. It was only as Nicky took in the sight of what appeared to be a Allandar N3 freighter up ahead that he began to speak again. “Would you...Could you take me to Naboo?” he asked. “Well Onoam to be precise...”

That pulled Joe up short, Naboo had become a stronghold of the empire. How could it be that one of the Republic's most wanted would want to slide straight into their grasp and head straight for one of Naboo's moon's. “So you're wanting to get captured all over again, do you get off on danger?”

“Sometimes an overconfident enemy can miss something that hides right under its very nose” The pilot answered shooting a wink in Joe's direction as he hurried his own footsteps feeling surer now he had a plan in place. “And yes. The answer is yes.”

With wide eyes Joe quickened his own steps. “Yes. Yes he says...” he cursed under his breath as he followed the pilot up the gangway onto the old ship. “Come on hot shot, let's get you unchained.” he huffed leading Nicky to the small living space pushing him down to sit on the bed. Though he didn't move away immediately instead watching Nicky for a second. The shove had pushed open his coat leaving the pilot's broad frame on full view. “See this is about how I intended for the evening to go before that fucking bounty hunter hit you with a dart, gotta admit it's better than I imagined. Gold is a good look on you.”

Nicky had intended to make a clever quip in response, he would swear he had a smart response on his tongue. In fact all that left his lips was a sound halfway between a moan and a gasp, a sound that only seemed to spur the bounty hunter on as he shot a wink at Nicky as he moved away to get some tools. Admittedly any idea of arousal was quickly squashed as Joe returned with a rather terrifying looking tool. “What is that...” he croaked instantly tensing.

“This is what is going to get you free as long as you stay still, like I say I have no intentions of taking that pretty little head off so please for both of our sakes just hold steady” he commanded as he guided Nicky to lay back only then clasping the mouth of the tool at where the chain lay against his neck. It took a good few moments till finally the metal unclasped from Nicky's neck, both men breathing a sigh of relief.

Nicky had moved his own hand to run over the raw skin only to find Joe's there first. He felt the coolness of gel being pressed to his skin massaged into it in a way that seemed reverent. For a moment he found himself looking into Joe's eyes. It would take just a little to kiss him, a mere few inches. And oh the temptation was there, the want was there. For a moment he hated the voice screaming in the back of his head for him to focus on getting back to the rebellion. Clearing his throat he leaned back breaking whatever spell had fallen between them. “Perhaps you have some clothing I can borrow?” he asked watching as Joe withdrew looking a little dazed himself though the other seemed to recover quickly enough if the trademark smirk on his face was anything to go by.

“And here I thought I was going to have some eye candy to keep the journey entertaining, you know you really should keep it, it suits you. I wouldn't have thought anything could shine brighter on Tatooine other than it's dual sun's themselves but there you go proving me wrong. But woe is me, you choose to cover that rather delightful blush with fabric. At least I know the answer to one question now, that blush _does_ go the whole way down”. He was quick enough to catch his jacket as Nicky bundled it up and threw it at him, the laugh not stopping even as he picked up some boxers, trousers and a shirt for Nicky. “I guess I'll leave you to it.”

Joe didn't wait for an answer as he handed the clothing over and slipped out into the main corridor to head for the cockpit. He felt like his head was swimming, he had been so close to kissing him. So close and then Nicolo had pulled back. But Joe had seen the want in his eyes, there was something there, something that made Joe want deep in his soul. It was only thanks to familiarity and routine that he was able to get the ship in motion without much focus, so much so that by the time Nicky was entering the cabin they were already exiting the upper atmosphere. He glanced over taking in the sight of his companion. “Hmmm admittedly even in those you look beautiful.”

  
  
“You are shameless” Nicky said quietly though his tone was laced with amusement. This man had been a threat to him mere hours before, how could it be that he was so disarming, how was he so charming. Or was it simply that Nicky was letting attraction rule his brain?

“And yet you don't seem to be complaining” Joe quipped in return as he moved several levers, the ship transitioning smoothly into hyperdrive. “In fact I'd dare say you like it.” he added watching as Nicky fell into a contemplative silence. For a time he let the silence linger focusing on getting the coordinates set into the navigation, he had thought then perhaps he would have some time to talk with Nicky, to learn about this enigmatic man whom captivated him. That had been his plan at least till he looked over to find that the other man had fallen into a soft sleep, he found he couldn't bare to wake him after all he had had quite the day.

Instead Joe reached to the side pulling a pad of paper and a pencil from a small shelf. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt the urge to draw, given that his life consisted of travelling through the never-ending vacuum of space he rarely had the inspiration but the man beside him made his fingers itch. He needed to capture the image of him settled so peacefully down to permanence. It would be a memory of him at least he thought to himself a little sadly.

He lost track of the hours as one drawing turned into two, two into three. Page after page was filled with the sight of the man before him. Not just of him sleeping any more, no he had drawn from his memories too. The sight of his momentary worry as Joe had revealed that he knew his name, the sight of him draped in Gold, that had taken several pages that Joe would absolute keep under wraps for his own pleasure. His favourite though was the drawing he looked upon now, it was simple compared to the others, simply Nicky's face with the ghost of a smile lingering on those pretty lips.

The sound of an alert had him turning his attention back to the Nav Com. He shoved the pad back onto its shelf settling back into his seat as he brought the ship out of hyper. Immediately he felt the ship judder to one side as something struck against the roof. Cursing he shifted the controls to manual eyes widening as he found themselves mere moments away from what appeared to be a small asteroid field. “Fuck”. He muttered, weaving the ship in a sudden movement as a rather large asteroid fragment threatened to strike them. The movement itself was enough to wake Nicky who seemed to take in the sight with some frustration.

“...I am cursed” The pilot muttered under his breath as he shifted forwards in the seat grasping a hold of the controls that lay on the console in front of him. With even a pause he pressed a switch above him to switch control to himself weaving the ship skilfully to avoid a second strike.

Joe let out an indignant squawk in reaction reaching at once to flick the switch back pulling off an evasive manoeuvre of his own. “Do I need to remind you whose ship this is Nicolo?”

“Do I need to take a few moments to show you that I am a better pilot _Yusuf_?” The younger man quipped in return flipping the switch straight back.

“I think perhaps you need someone to check your brain is working alright if you think you can outfly me hot shot” Joe answered sounding more irritated than amused as he flipped the switch again.

“Perhaps years of being stuck in this rust bucket of a ship have driven you mad, no?” Nicky clipped back angrily as he went to throw the switch back only for Joe to catch him by the wrist.

  
  
Anger radiated from the older pilot “Years of being stuck in this 'rust bucket' mean that I know how she flies. Now sit back kiddo.” he hissed only letting go of Nicky's wrist as the other finally seemed to concede. Silently he turned to the console increasing their speed as he weaved skilfully through the debris feeling like he only could take a steady breath taking a moment to turn the autopilot back on.

“....I am not a child, I am 25. And I suspect you are not much older than I am.” Nicky spat out sounding rather petulant.

“What in the Force did you think you were doing trying to take control like that! We could've been fucking killed because you wanted to what, show off?!” Joe snapped as he turned to face Nicky.

The yell had the younger man baring his teeth as his own irritation built. “I spend my life flying surveillance. I know how to make my way through an asteroid field”  
  


  
“In an X-Wing but if you haven't noticed this ship is somewhat larger” Joe huffed.

Raising an eyebrow Nicky smirked coldly “And much slower. Frankly a terrible ship.”  
  


“That is the second time you've made a comment about my ship, the very same ship that is travelling to get you outta fucking trouble! Maybe I should've just left you on Tatooine you're a pain in my ass.”

“I'm not the one having to deal with an overgrown, cocky bounty hunter who can't seem to keep his eyes to himself.” Nicky spat back watching as Joe fell silent for a moment.

“Or his hands...” Joe replied.

“Or his hands?” Nicky repeated in question though he had little time to consider it as Joe rose upwards. In an instant two hands grasped his borrowed shirt yanking him to his feet.

“Or his hands” Joe repeated, giving no pause for thought as suddenly he crushed his lips to Nicky's. His desire had been building since the first moment he had seen him sit across the table back in Mos Eisley and boy he wasn't disappointed. Nicky it seemed gave just as good as he got as the lips moved rather desperately against his own.

Not one to be outdone Joe shoved him roughly back against the wall of the cockpit pinning him by the hips firmly as he swiped his tongue over his lips delighting as they parted under his. His tongue slipped teasingly against Joe's drawing a moan that was utterly obscene from the pilot. He could lose himself in this moment and die a happy man he thought.

He was loathe to break for air for even a second even as his head started to swim with the need for oxygen. It was Nicky who took the pause, pulling back just enough to draw in a few breaths of air though Joe gave him little respite as he latched his lips to the pilot's neck roughly biting and sucking the skin there drawing another desperate moan from the rebel.

  
“I shouldn't do this....I shouldn't” Nicky began, and yet even as he spoke the words they grew less and less certain.

“Yet here we are” Joe smirked. He made no attempt to hid his desire as he pushed his hips forwards grinding them roughly against Nicky's in an attempt to drive whatever foolish morality complex the other was having straight out of his head. “Think about it this way, you got caught by a bounty hunter, saved by another and then nearly got us killed in an asteroid field. The least you deserve is some life affirming sex.”

Indignantly Nicky hissed. “I didn't nearly get us killed” he snapped back even as his hips continued to move against Joe's. “I think you'll find yo--” Whatever he had been intending to say was lost to him as those lips found his own again.

Smirking against his lips Joe slipped a hand between them pinching the zip of Nicky's borrowed trousers between his fingers. “Do you want to argue some more or do want me to do something about this problem?” Joe whispered against his lips.

A small part of Nicky considered continuing his rant, it seemed though that for once his need for an orgasm overcame the need he had to win an argument. At least for now at least. “Perhaps I need to help you handle that to, no? Or do you plan to take your time with that too...”

  
  
“You little shit” Joe muttered as he roughly shoved the zip down followed by the waistline of the boxers. He took his hand away only long enough to spit into his palm before he was grasping a hold of Nicky's cock stroking roughly. A feeling of triumph rushed through him as he pulled back just enough to watch the pleasure play across Nicky's face as he moved his hand swiftly. A clever twist on the upstroke had Nicky whimpering in a way that caught Joe's breath. “You're beautiful like this, I've seen sights they call the wonders of the universe and yet compared to you they are nothing...You're more stunning than the dawn pyramid of Aargau, more wondrous than the Cathedral of Winds...fuck listen to what you do to me Nicky.”

Having worked himself up Joe couldn't hold himself back any more. He shifted his free hand to fumble open his own zip and trousers almost crushing Nicky against the wall in his attempt to press their cocks together. His hand wrapped desperately around them both stroking roughly as he found the young pilot's lips once again.

In his minds eye he could picture an extravagant room, silk sheets, champagne, Nicky draped upon them sweat sheened and blissful. The image flooded him with a longing he didn't know himself capable of any longer. It shot through him like lightning driving him to thrust his hips more desperately. The sounds of their fucking flooded the cabin, moans pressed so hungrily against each other's lip that he couldn't tell which were his own any longer.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline, perhaps it was simply Nicky himself driving him wild but far too soon Joe felt himself on the edge. He moved his free hand to cup the rebel's jaw surprisingly softly as he let go of his own dick to take hold of Nicky's once again, his thumb brushed the head of Nicky's cock on the upthrust pushing him finally over the edge of his climax. The sound was incomparable. He sounded wrecked, it filled him with pride to see how the other's strong frame trembled as climax over took him. Eagerly deepened the kiss as he stroked the other through his climax pausing only when he could feel him twitch with oversensitivity. “Beautiful.” Joe whispered breaking the kiss to take in a deep breath though he was loathe to put any distance between them. Nicky it seemed felt the same as the other rested their foreheads together a moment.

Desperate for his own release Joe took himself in hand now, his movements rough and unrestricted as he worked his cock mercilessly desperate now for the relief of climax. It stirred something primal in him as he realised that Nicky's sea-glass eyes were fixed on the sight of his cock. Had he been more in control of himself he'd have teased certainly. In his need he could do little more than cant his hips into the motion letting out a guttural cry of pleasure as his climax finally ripped through him. In the time it had taken his blood to shift back north to his brain Joe had found himself guided back to his pilots chair albeit with a lap full of Nicky this time.

“...That is more along the lines of how I thought that the night would go....though I didn't expect it would be so heated I'll admit...” Joe feeling his heart flood with warmth at the sight of the unguarded smile that settled upon Nicky's face. He couldn't help but lean forwards to kiss him softly. There was something intimate in the tenderness of the soft kisses that made Joe's heart race more so than their rutting had caused. Something affectionate, and oh how he craved more of it.

Fate it seemed wasn't willing to grant him time to think on what the emotion meant for him as a soft ping had him breaking away from Nicky's lips to look at the Nav Com. “Looks like we're nearly there.” he said ruefully taking a moment to study the other. Was he imagining the sadness around his eyes?

Nicky gave him no chance to query it as the pilot was out of his lap in an instant though he frowned as he went to pull his boxers back up.

“Here” Joe called out handing over a pack of wipes after taking one to clean himself up. He snorted at the incredulous look that Nicky gave him. “What, when you're flying solo throughout the galaxy there are only a number of ways to keep yourself busy.”

  
  
“Unbelievable.” Nicky muttered to himself as he cleaned himself up quickly and rearranged his clothing though as he dropped back into his chair he sent a fond look in Joe's direction.

“Are you going to let me bring us in to land without complaint or are you going to fight me on that too?” Joe teased as he settled himself back into position moving to take manual control of the ship as the moons of Naboo and the planet itself came into view in the distance.

“Joe...” The other man warned softly but his tone softened as it wrapped around the syllable.

“Hey, I'm not complaining now I know the outcom--”

  
  
“ _ **Joe**_ ”

“Alright, alright.” He winked over at Nicky laughing to himself for a moment as he adjusted their course to approach Onoam from the furthest distance he could to the planets surface. Given the type of clientele which resided on the moon itself he didn't expect there would be too many imperial protocols in place, the rich demanded privacy after all, even from the empire. Though it was better to be safe than sorry he'd learned from experience.

As they approached the surface of the moon a genteel voice sounded over the coms. “Please provide immediate access codes for landing.” Joe looked over to Nicky though in an instant the brunette had repeated a code back in response.

“Please land your...ship in the Sapphire quadrant.”

Nicky's lips turned upwards in a smirk as he noticed Joe stare at the console for a moment. “...it seems I'm not the only one with a particular view of your ship.” He teased laughing as Joe muttered under his breath in what he suspected were various insults and swearwords. “Just over that mountain ridge is where you wanna set down” he hummed. For a moment he let himself settle into the moment watching Joe with softness as the bounty hunter focused on taking them to the landing site. For a second he let his mind drift. In another life perhaps this life wouldn't be so bad, travelling with a companion, travelling with _**Joe**_ _._ Perhaps in a less complicated world...he sat up straight sighing. That thought was one he couldn't let continue, his duty stood with the rebellion. They needed him.

All too soon the ship was brought into a smooth landing, though Nicky wouldn't admit it openly Joe seemed to be a more than capable pilot. Better than him he couldn't say for sure, he hoped perhaps one day they'd have a chance to find out. “Thank you for...everything.”

“...Nicolo...” Joe began. He had so many words he wanted to say. Some seemed to great, too soon. Others seemed too little to convey everything he needed to. Neither cross his lips. Their lives were divided by a galactic war. Nicky fought for the valiant and he couldn't pull him from that fight, not when Joe's entire life was focused on just trying to survive. With reluctance he pushed his way to his feet holding a hand to help Nicky up to his own though he didn't let go of it. He could allow himself this moment to hold onto the memory at least. As the passed through the living space Joe paused to scoop up the coat where it lay abandoned. “It looks cold out, you should...” he turned gesturing for Nicky to hold his arms out as he pushed the thick coat into place.

Throat tight with emotion Nicky nearly broke for just a moment, he caught himself just in time looking away from the softness of those brown eyes. “...I suppose you're keeping the rest of the outfit, no?” he quipped. The sound of Joe's warm laugh seemed to soothe the tension long enough for Nicky to chance a glance up. “...Perhaps one day we'll see each other again.”  
  
  


“Just keep finding yourself in trouble and maybe I'll be there to save you hot shot.” Joe teased. He leaned in kissing Nicky gently for a moment. “I'd imagine that would be sooner than later.”  
  
  


Rolling his eyes Nicky took a small step back. “Hmmm next time I'll be sure to fire first and ask you questions later.” he replied in kind.

“I'm not sure you'd be quick enough on the draw.” Oh how Joe wanted to reach out and draw him in, how he wanted to kiss that smug look of his lips but he forced his arms to cross over his chest. “I suppose it's see you around for now Nicolo.”

The way his lips curled around the syllables had Nicky's heart hammering. For his own sanity he turned away from the other man finally. “And you Yusuf, and you...stay safe.” Nicky called back as he disappeared down the gangway and out of Joe's life.

It was such a simple phrase and yet it was filled with such sincerity that Joe found his breath taken away. His life was a lonely one, it was the nature of the business after all. He was never short of a body to warm his bed but this was different, there was such care in Nicky's voice that it felt so utterly sincere. He'd know the other less than 24 hours but he was certain he'd never happened upon a better man than the young pilot. “...I really hope you do too” he said quietly to the empty ship. He was no fool, the life of a rebel was more fraught with danger than his own. How often did he heard of the empire squashing a faction, how close had Nicky come to losing his own life today? The very idea grieved him terribly. But what could he do about it.

He did not know how long he stood there lost in his own head when a thought took root in his brain. It had been four years, four fucking years, it was a bad idea. A terrible one really, surely too much time had passed, surely his call would go ignored.

It was foolish, idiotic, dangerous, against every rule he lived his life by, not doing this was exactly how he had survived under the Empire's tyrannical rule for so long. “Fuck.” Joe cursed spinning on his heal to hurry back to the cockpit punching in a long unused frequency into the comm system. He had to wait little more than two beats for the static to clear.

“Do you want to tell me what on earth you're doing on this frequency” A harsh voice cut in.

“Andy...don't hang up...”

  
  
A long pause followed that had Joe wondering if maybe she had walked away. Till finally the line crackled. “Joe...”  
  
  


Sinking back in his chair Joe looked over to the seat Nicky had occupied mere minutes ago. “I know it's been a long time but I needed to talk to you about the offer you made...are you still looking for a smuggler...”

**Author's Note:**

> Run and tell all of the angels  
> This could take all night  
> Think I need a devil to help me get things right  
> Me up a new revolution  
> Cause this one is a lie  
> We sat around laughing and watched the last one die  
> And I'm looking to the sky to save me  
> Looking for a sign of life  
> Looking for something to help me burn out bright  
> I'm looking for a complication  
> Looking cause I'm tired of lying  
> Make my way back home when I learn to fly  
> I think I'm done nursing patience  
> It couldn't wait one night  
> I'd give it all away if you give me one last try  
> We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life  
> Run and tell the angels that everything is alright...  
> I'm looking to the sky to save me  
> Looking for a sign of life  
> Looking for something to help me burn out bright  
> I'm looking for a complication  
> Looking cause I'm tired of trying  
> Make my way back home when I learn to fly  
> Make my way back home when I learn to  
> Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone  
> Try to make this life my own  
> Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone  
> Try to make this life my own  
> I'm looking to the sky to save me  
> Looking for a sign of life (sign of life)  
> Looking for something to help me burn out bright  
> I'm looking for a complication  
> Looking cause I'm tired of trying (tired of trying)  
> Make my way back home when I learn to  
> And I'm looking to the sky to save me  
> Looking for a sign of life (sign of life)  
> Looking for something to help me burn out bright  
> I'm looking for a complication  
> Looking cause I'm tired of trying  
> Make my way back home when I learn to fly  
> Make my way back home when I learn to fly  
> Make my way back home when I learn to  
> (Learn to, learn to, learn, to learn to)


End file.
